How the Wild West Was Done
by romanticjunkie83
Summary: A Story about Robyn and Barney's wedding day, that goes awry when Robyn is shot and imagines that she is in the Wild West. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Robin breathed out slowly,

'This is it' she thought as she looked to Lily and Katie at her side with a smile and proceeded to get out of the limousine outside the church's grassy kerb. It wasn't easy considering she was wearing a slim fitting white wedding gown with a strapless bodice and a flower brooch that her sister Katie had sent her from Canada with a veil and a long flowing train that seemed to go on forever. How Lily convinced her to wear it, she would never know. But now she was glad because she knew that whatever she wore, Barney would be there in all his grey suited tiny fibred glory waiting for her at the end of the aisle with best men Marshall and Ted by his side. After six years of to-ing and fro-ing they would finally be together forever. Man and wife till death do they part.

'Robin'

Lily said loudly and distracted Robyn from her thoughts with a jolt.

'Wha...Yes Lily'

As she realised that she had stopped for a moment and was leaning against the car.

'Aren't you coming?' As Lily pointed to the open church door that Ted had so kindly opened for her and was now patiently waiting outside to walk her down the aisle to Barney.

'Yes Lily, I'm coming, I was just taking a breather.'

Lily squeezed her hand 'I know, before I married Marshall, I couldn't wait to be his wife, but I was nervous as anything about it as you well know.'

Robin did know, just months before they were going to be married, Lily had decided to move to San Francisco for an art fellowship leaving devastated Marshall behind to pick up the pieces.

'But now we couldn't be happier together as man and wife with a little bundle of joy on the way.' Lily said rubbing her baby bump as she beamed at Robin who gave her an impatient look.

'Lily'

Lily got the message

'Oh, enough about me then, this is your big day, so let's get you down the aisle to Barney' as she began to jump up and down in excitement as Robin beckoned to Ted to come over to help give her away.

The next few minutes were a blur to Robin, as Lily touched up her makeup; Katie gave her, her wedding bouquet and Ted took her arm and walked her into the church foyer. The moment had arrived. Soon she would be Barney's wife and he would be her husband forever.

Little, did either of them know the tragedy that was about to happen.


	2. Something Bad's Going to Happen

Chapter Two – Something bad is going to Happen.

**Author Note: Hi readers, forgot to put this in last chapter, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'How I met Your Mother' characters or content or any of the Doris Day song 'Black Hills of Dakota' Lyrics. They belong to their proper owners, writers and or companies. No copyright infringement intended. The only thing I own is this story so please read it.**

Lost my heart in the black hills  
>The black hills of Dakota<br>Where the pines are so high  
>That they kiss the sky above<p>

Barney breathed out slowly and made final adjustments to his fine grey suit. This is the moment, the time had come that he would make Robin his bride. This suit had to be perfect whatever happened to them on their wedding day. He had even packed a pair of white gloves into his inside suit pocket in case of emergencies, tears, etc. If Robin had heard that one, he was sure she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. But this suit was not going to be ruined for anything.

'Although, if anything happened to Robin,' he thought.

His suit would mean nothing to him, as long as she was ok. As he impatiently waited for Ted and Lily to come back through the church doors into the foyer with Robin alongside them, Marshall nudged him out of his daydream.

'What..., yes Marshall?'

As he peered skywards at the tall dude standing alongside him,

'She's here, Barney'

Barney looked up and beamed as he took his first look at his bride coming through the church foyer doors. His Robin was here looking more awesome and legendary than he had ever seen her before. His 'best' friend Ted didn't look half bad either holding Robin's arm to take her down the aisle. For once he had suited up

'This was it' he thought. The time had come for him and Robin to become man and wife.

* * *

><p>As soon as Robyn took her last steps as a single woman through the church foyer doors with Ted, she felt that something wasn't quite right. Ted looked over at her when she suddenly stopped and started to look around the room in fear.<p>

'You alright Scherbatsky,'

Robyn tightened her grip on Ted's arm, and felt like she was about to collapse any second.

'No, something's not right, I feel like something bad is about to happen. Someone's out to get me' she gulped

'You want me to get Barney?' As he looked up and saw the worried look on his friend's face.

'No, just get me up that aisle, and pray that nothing will happen before I get to him.'

Ted grinned a little. Robin was so independent that she wouldn't let anyone fight for her, whatever the battle.

So he signaled to Barney that things were ok, and as the first notes of 'What I like about you' started up, he took his friend Robin's arm and after Lily and Katie had gone before them, he gently walked her up the aisle with a proud Barney and Marshall looking on from the altar.

But before they could get halfway there, Robin turned to Ted with a scared look in her eyes.

'Ted' she said beginning to shake violently 'Help me'

* * *

><p>Robin couldn't believe it, why did her father have to come and ruin her big day.<p>

She just knew that something terrible was going to happen because he was around. She wished that he could have at least sat somewhere, where she couldn't see him looking at her. But then she had more important things to worry about, not least walking up that aisle. What if one of Barney's former conquests was there waiting for the perfect time to get Barney, to get her even'

'Come on Robin' she told herself. 'Get yourself together, nothing bad is going to happen, you're going to be Barney Stinson's wife today.'

If only she could believe the words that she herself was telling.

But then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and knew that she was right.

Something bad was going to happen.

It was too late for Ted to save her now.

'Barney!' Robin screamed as she felt a needle shoot through her arm and shoulder. Ted got out of her grasp just in time to see Robyn knock herself out cold.

'Robin' Barney shrieked as he ran down the church altar steps, grabbed the gloves out of his pocket, put them on and hurried towards her with Katie, Lily and Marshall not far behind.

'Someone, anyone call an ambulance'

Lily called across the room, as she and Barney reached Robin and checked to see that she was still breathing.

Ted looked around for someone that could possibly be Robin's attacker and saw a blonde haired green eyed gal that he didn't remember, hiding behind one of the bleachers on the far side of the room.

'Marshall'

Ted said loudly so that his best friend could hear.

'Get her'

As soon as the girl noticed that she had been caught, she made a run for it with Ted and Marshall hot on her heels.

Barney knelt over his fiancée to make sure she was ok before the ambulance came. Lily looked up at him and touched his hand with a reassuring smile to let him know that it would all be ok.

'Why today?'

He mumbled under his breath.

'Why today'


	3. Abby the Horrible

Chapter 3 – Abby the Horrible

**A/N - I don't own any of these characters, lyrics or content, except the story itself. **

**Please enjoy and review **

_Now the nightmare's real _

_Now Dr Horrible is here_

_To make you quake with fear _

_To make the whole world kneel_

_(Everything you ever...)_

_And I won't feel _

_A thing..._

* * *

><p><em>One hour before the tragedy<em>

Abby was livid. Barney was engaged to be married. The fool who had caused her to trust no man was getting married. She couldn't believe it. Why of all the men in the world did he have to be the one who was getting married?

'Well' Abby thought to herself,

That man deserved all that she could throw at him. Not least making his fiancée pay for all that he had done.

It had been easy really. She had waited for the doctor to go to lunch the day before, then sneaked into her office, stole a couple of injection needles and ran back out again. She had also organised a shipment of Rohypnol from a friend of a friend who dabbled a bit in recreational drugs. Now all she had to do was get a good spot in the church and pull the trigger at exactly the right time for hell to break loose.

_Present time_

Abby was starting to think this wasn't such a great idea, hiding in plain sight where anyone could see her, especially not the love of her life Ted Mosby.

'Crap' she thought,

'I have to get out of here'

* * *

><p>Ted and Marshall soon caught up with her outside the church.<p>

'What the hell did you think you were doing?'

Ted blasted at her, his face bright red in anger

'Robin didn't do anything to you and now she might die because of you'

Marshall gasped from his place beside Ted.

Ted looked up

'What is it, Marshall?'

'I know you,' he said pointing straight at her.

'You're that girl who told all of Barney's conquests to stay away!'

Ted gasped as he took one hard look at the girl who once loved him, but he didn't love back.

'Abby' he thought

'You are too' Ted said

'And I bet you thought it was a great idea to ruin Barney's love life once and for all.'

Abby looked up at them guiltily.

'Well' said Marshall

'Let's see what Barney thinks of all this'

As they cornered her against the church door, and dragged her kicking and shrieking body back inside the church foyer to put her under citizen's arrest.

'No'

Abby thought

'Anything but that'

* * *

><p>'Ugh'<p>

Robyn woke up slowly trying to catch her breath.

She felt like someone had drugged her and couldn't make sense of anything,

'Barrrrrnnneeeyyy'

She slurred,

'What's going on?'

Barney squeezed Robin's hand

'Take it easy Scherbatsky; the ambulance will be here soon.'

'You'll be ok sweetie, I'm sure of it.'

Lily said, looking over Barney's shoulder at her BFF.

'Lily'

Barney said, annoyed.

'Sorry Barney'

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics immediately went into action.<p>

Barney followed them as they put Robin into the ambulance and checked her vital signs.

He was about to follow her into the ambulance from the church foyer when Ted and Marshall walked in dragging Robin's attacker in-between them.

'Hey Barney'

Ted and Marshall said pushing Abby ahead of them so that she couldn't get free.

'Do you remember this lady, by any chance?'

Barney glared at the blonde haired green eyed gal in front of him.

'Of course it had to be you' he said angrily.

'No other girl I've had the pleasure of being with would try to kill Robin to get back at me.'

Abby flinched but didn't say a word.

'Get out of my sight,' Barney yelled at her

'I'll deal with you later, my fiancée is deserving of way more of my time, than you will ever have.'

He said as he brushed past her seething into the ambulance behind Robin.

As Ted, Marshall and Lily stared daggers into Abby's eyes, she finally realised what a horrible thing she had done.

For Lily, Abby was long dead to her.


	4. The Stage Coach

**Hi readers, enjoy this next chapter. **

**If you are wondering about the songs I chose for this story, it depends on the mood or theme of the chapter rather than having one particular song in mind. **

**All medical info is from the .com/library/rohypnol-overdose/ website if you are interested to know more. **

**Well on with the show well story :)**

Chapter Four – The Stage Coach

Oh the Deadwood Stage is a-rollin' on over the plains  
>With the curtains flappin' and the driver slappin' the reins<br>A beautiful sky, a wonderful day  
>Whip crack-away, whip crack-away, whip crack-away<br>Oh the Deadwood Stage is a-headin' on over the hills  
>Where the Injun arrows are thicker than porcupine quills<br>Dangerous land, no time to delay  
>So whip crack-away, whip crack-away, whip crack-away<p>

Robin started with a jolt, she could hardly breathe and it felt like everything was going around in circles. Her head ached and her vision was blurry, she could hardly make out that Barney was sitting beside her in the ambulance, holding her hand, and waiting for her to wake up.

She noticed Barney smiling at her through her hazy vision, and tried to talk to him, to let him know how she felt, but everything was so overwhelming, that she could barely hold onto her tough exterior and started to cry.

'Barney' she sobbed and wheezed at the same time

'What's going on?'

'Hey Scherbatsky, 'He faced her with a loving look in his eyes, wiping away her tears with the back of his gloved hand.

'Take it easy, we'll find out soon enough, '

'I love you Barney,' she said once she had calmed down

'I love you too, Scherbatsky,' he said giving her a kiss on her forehead as she fell back to her drugged up sleep.

'Nothing will ever change that, whatever anyone ever throws at us.' He whispered to her as the ambulance continued to race towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>A little while later Ted, Lily and Marshall raced into the hospital emergency room.<p>

'How's she going Barney?'

Ted asked as soon as he saw his friend who was pacing up and down the waiting room with worry.

'I...I...I'm... not sure,' Barney spluttered out trying to hide the worry in his voice.

'The paramedics put an oxygen mask on her because she couldn't breathe properly, and I think she was trying to tell me that she couldn't see properly either...I think they put her in intensive care, they'll let me know when I can see her.'

Lily could tell that Barney wasn't coping so she put her arm around him to get him to stop, then she, Ted and Marshall guided him to the nearest seat they could find and gathered around him.

He breathed out slowly

'I could kill Abby, I really could.' He muttered

'I know Barney,' Lily said squeezing his hand

'She's already long dead to me'

'Thank goodness the police came quickly'

Ted said

'Or else we were that close to killing her ourselves'

Marshall finished.

'Yeah' Lily chuckled nervously

'Marshall practically sat on her anyway, so she couldn't have gotten away if we tried. '

Barney chuckled

'I would have liked to see that. '

'Squashed Abby and all'

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the doctor came out and asked to see Barney.<p>

'Mr Stinson'

'Yes,'

Barney stood up and walked over to the doctor with the others trailing behind him.

'Your fiancée Robin is in a critical condition at present, we believe that she might have been injected with an overdose of Rohypnol,'

Barney started

'What' he blasted angrily

The doctor continued seemingly avoiding anything Barney had to say.

'It can cause the blood pressure to drop, as well as cause memory loss, drowsiness, dizziness, and an upset stomach. We believe that at present she may be experiencing some kind of mental disturbance, and is having trouble breathing and visualizing anything at this time.'

Lily put her arm around Barney as he threatened to kill Abby again and asked.

'Will she be ok Doctor?'

'Yes, she will be, however she will have to stay in hospital for a few days while we get the drug out of her system. At the moment we are treating her with activated charcoal to get the drug out of her stomach and intestinal tract. After this we will put her through a detoxification phase to get rid of the drug once and for all.'

Barney grimaced and shook himself free of Lily.

'Can we go and see her yet Doctor?'

'Yes, you may, but be warned; she is hooked up to an IV drip and might not be able to respond to you very well.'

'I don't care what she looks like; she's still beautiful in my eyes, '

The doctor smiled.

'She's lucky to have you then, Mr. Stinson'

* * *

><p>Robin stirred in her sleep; she felt like her mind and her vision were playing tricks on her, like a tornado had swept inside her mind and twisted around everything she had ever known.<p>

'What's happening?' she thought

'I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster or a stage coach or something?'

Whatever it was, she was rushing down in it pretty quickly.

It ground to a halt and Robin tumbled off the top of it onto the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked around in shock.

Everything around her was barren desert land and cactuses, and oh great was that a person wearing a cowboy hat?

'Somehow I don't think I'm in New York anymore' she thought.


	5. Where am I?

**Hi readers, hope you enjoy the latest chapter of this wild west story**

Chapter Five – Where am I?

And when I get that lonesome feelin'  
>And I'm miles away from home<br>I hear the voice of the mystic mountains  
>Callin' me back home<p>

Robin looked up dazed and confused,

'How the heck did I end up here?'

She wondered.

'Hello little lady, do you need a hand there?'

A friendly voice asked as he helped her back up onto her feet

Robin looked up at the owner of the friendly voice to discover he looked just like Marshall back in New York.

'Marshall?'

She asked as they walked into the hustle and bustle centre of town, with Marshall holding Robin till she was steady on her feet.

'No ma'am, no one around here goes by that name, the name's Frank Marsh, I'm the local sheriff of this here little country town, if you are in any kind of trouble, I'm your man.'

'What's your name?'

'Robin Scherbatsky, sir '

'How do you do Ms Scherbatsky, ma'am?'

'I'm good, I guess, Mr. Marsh, sir, I'm a little lost to tell you the truth, '

'And why's that ma'am?'

'Last time I looked I was in New York, ready to marry my Barney, and suddenly I'm here in the Wild West, with no clue as to how I got here.'

'Well that's certainly a mystery ma'am, and I for one would love to help you solve it.'

Marsh beamed with excitement

Just then, a commotion of cowboys shouting, horses whinnying and whip cracks were heard.

Marsh frowned

'Oh gosh, I'd love to help you ma'am, but I have a little business to attend to, would you excuse me?'

He said as he rushed away to where the sound of the whip cracks were coming from.

Robin looked around from where she was standing in the middle of a sandy desert road in the middle of Marsh's controlled little country town, the streets were pretty much deserted and the only noises she could hear were coming from a bar a little ways down the road. So that's where she decided to head next.

* * *

><p>Bernard Stintelson was at the top of his game, he had just won his third game of blackjack in a row, if he continued this winning streak, and he would be able to score with the ladies in no time. For some reason they liked scoring with him better after a good card run.<p>

'Psst Stintelson,'

Tad Gospy nudged him, making him lose concentration on his blackjack cards.

He sighed

'What is it Gospy?'

'Take a look at that fine thing that just walked through the door'

Stintelson turned towards the door, to find out what all the fuss was about and was stunned beyond belief at the beautiful woman who was slowly turning the heads of every man in the joint.

'Oh, come on now,'

Lolly Aldrina, the best dancing girl in town said, as she saw the fear in Robin's eyes as she walked up to the bar.

'Haven't you chaps ever seen a pretty girl before?'

'Yes ma'am'

They all chorused.

'Well then, go back to your card games before you scare the gal clear away'

'Yes ma'am'

Lolly smiled as she saw the look of relief on the other girl's face and went to join her for a drink.

'Well?'

Gospy said rubbing his hands together with glee as he turned to face his good friend.

'She is definitely a stunner'

Stintelson replied.

He was definitely going to try scoring with this girl tonight

* * *

><p>Robin smiled as the flashy red haired showgirl who looked just like Lily, came to join her at the bar.<p>

'Thanks for that, '

'Not a problem, Miss, the lads round here can get pretty amorous at times, I do what I can to settle them down.'

'Well, you seem to be pretty good at it, anyway.'

Lolly laughed

'Eh, I've been here so long, the guys practically eat out of my hand.'

Robin grinned; she could definitely see that happening, with a good looking chick like her around.

'Well, let's get acquainted then, my name's Lolly Aldrina and according to local folklore, I'm the best bar dancer in town.'

'Well, I'm Robin Scherbatsky, I have no idea how I came to be here, but last time I knew I was a local newshound in the grand old city of New York.'

'Glad to meet you Robin, I'm sure me and my friends will soon make you feel at home'

Lolly turned away from the bar and beckoned two gentlemen that looked remarkably like Ted and Barney to join her.

As soon as Bernard Stintelson and Tad Gospy met her at the bar, she took one look at Barney and he knew she meant business.

There wasn't going to be any scoring going on tonight, that's for sure.

The others introduced themselves, Tad was a good ole cowboy that helped his friend the sheriff run down the bad guys whenever they were in town and as for Bernard, and no one ever knew the answer to that question ever.

Robin smiled,

'This was going to be fun'

She thought

Now to figure out the tricky business of how to get back home,


	6. Doppelgangers

**Hi readers, here is the revised chapter 6 of this story, please enjoy**

Chapter Six – Doppelgangers

A whole new worldDon't you dare close your eyesA hundred thousand things to seeHold your breath - it gets betterI'm like a shooting starI've come so farI can't go back to where I used to beMore lyrics: .com/lyrics/a/aladdin/share

Barney walked into Robin's hospital room, where she was hooked up to an I.V drip and an oxygen mask to help with her breathing. He sat down beside her bed and took her hand once more and almost burst into tears. He hated seeing her looking so fragile and vulnerable, since that wasn't his Robin. His girl was awesome and wouldn't let anything get by her without a fight! He didn't do feelings and getting choked up like that wasn't helping his awesome self one bit. But one thing he did know was that Robin would want him to stay with her, and until they got married again, that's where he was going to stay.

'Hey Barney'

He turned around to face Lily

'How are you going?'

Damn Lily and her motherly instinct

He shrugged,

'Ok, I guess, I just want her back safe in my arms, Lily'

Lily smiled at him

'We all do Barney, without her, our friendship circle is incomplete,'

Ted and Marshall walked in behind Lily,

'Guys,'

Barney said

'I'm going to stay here, till Robin gets released from hospital, just in case Abby or her dad decides to hurt her again.'

Lily walked around and put her hand around Barney's shoulder.

'We wouldn't expect anything less from you Barney, you're her fiancée after all.'

'And if by some chance, those idiots would come back and hurt you or Robin, they would have to get past us first, you know,'

Marshall said.

'Thanks guys,'

Barney said, smiling at their comforting words.

'You guys mean the world to me, and I'm sure you mean the world to Robin too.'

'We know, Barney,'

Ted said.

'We wouldn't have it any other way.'

* * *

><p>'Hop forward on left, then right next to left. Bump hips to left with clap'<p>

Lolly said.

'Jeez, Lily, '

Robin huffed as she tried to keep up with the other girl as she danced along the Baron bar's hard wooden floors.

'How hard do you want this to be, I can hardly keep up with you'.

Lolly stopped momentarily, and put her hands on her hips as she turned to face Robin who was struggling to dance behind her.

'For your information, the name's Lolly, and it would be easier to teach you, if you had decided to change into some half decent cowboy clothes, rather than that annoying white dress you've had on since you got here.'

Robin looked down and gasped when she realised that she was still wearing the dress that she was supposed to have married Barney in.

'Oh gosh, sorry Lolly, I didn't realise I was still wearing this thing, I was supposed to be getting married today, back in New York.'

Lolly nodded to her

'So what happened? How did you end up here?'

'I remember someone somehow putting a needle in my arm, and the next thing I knew, I was drifting off somewhere in space, and now I'm here.'

'So how come you can never remember anyone's name and keep calling me Lily, instead of Lolly then?'

Robin shifted uncomfortably.

'Well, back where I come from, you are a girl named Lily, Frank Marsh is Marshall Erikson, Tad is Ted Mosby and the guy I was supposed to marry is called Barney Stinson and he looks exactly like Bernard Stintelson, would you believe?'

Lolly gave a low whistle.

'Wow, no wonder you can't remember anyone's name.'

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the bar, a few gunshots were fired, a few cowboys roared, their horses whinnied and all at once Lolly and Robin put down their drinks and raced outside the bar to see what all the fuss was about.

Once they were outside the bar, they could see Marsh and Gospy on horseback in the middle of the dusty open road. trying to take control of the local cowboy gangs and send them on their way.

'Come on people, 'Marsh said, firing a few warning shots into the air.

'Get outta here, would you,'

'Get outta here, would you,'

One of the cowboys mocked back at Marsh, as Tad fired off another round of ammo at the bad guys.

'Come on man, we aren't children, let us fight our own battles'

'And make the townspeople leave in fear; I don't think so, fellas'

Marsh said firmly

'This is my town to defend, and you better believe defending it will be the last thing I do.'

'Alright,'

The cowboy huffed as he joined the other cowboys and went on his way.

As soon as Robin saw Marsh and Gospy using guns to defend themselves against the local cowboy gangs, she couldn't wait to join in and defend Marsh's town alongside them.

'Cool,'

Robin said

'What's cool?'

Lolly asked as she walked around to face her new friend.

'The gunfight the guys just had, the next time they have one, I'd love to join them, and defend this good town too.'

Lolly looked at her in horror as they walked back into the bar.

'You can't seriously be thinking that can you?'

Robin stared at her,

'Yes, why, what's wrong with that, I'd like to know?'

Lolly turned to face her once more

'What's wrong with it, '

She spluttered

'Robin, 'it's a guy thing', no woman around here would be crazy enough to defend their honour, if they had a man around to do it for them.'

'Well, I don't know about that Lolly,'

A new voice piped up in the middle of their conversation.

Lolly glared at Bernard who was walking behind them to the bar.

'And, why is that, Bernard. What could you possibly say that would change my mind?'

Bernard shot a cheeky Barney-like grin at Robin, as he turned to face Lolly.

'It's not like she'll hurt anyone, anyway I love a good girl fight, gunfight, hands any weapons anyone can get their hands on. I'm game for seeing it.'

'Well, Bernard,'

Robin grinned as she took a swig of ginger ale,

'You're in for a treat,'

Bernard stared open mouthed as Robin ran back outside grabbed a gun out of Tad's belt as he walked into the bar and fired a round of ammo at the first target she could find.


	7. She's Got Game Alright!

**A/N Hi readers, sorry about the long time between updates, had a major case of writer's block and uni stuff to work on , but now I'm back and chapter 8 will be along shortly. Please enjoy **

Chapter Seven - She's Got Game Alright

For the next five minutes Robin continued to load and fire ammo out of Tad's stolen gun, into the tin can without fail.

'Ha'

She thought as she fired the final bullet into the tin can.

'Lolly better believe me now'

Bernard and Lolly couldn't believe it as they saw Robin have her way with the gun.

'I told you that she had game'

Bernard said gleefully as he poked Lolly in the ribs , before he Marsh, Tad and Lolly crowded around Robin to congratulate her.

'Well I guess I'm going to have to eat my words won't I, Bernard'

Lolly said thoughtfully.

'I guess you will Lolly, I guess you will'

Robin just smirked as she high-fived Bernard.

* * *

><p>The next day, Marsh and Gospy wiped their brows nervously as they pushed open the Baron Bar doors with a flourish<p>

The night before, the cowboys had left an ominous warning to Marsh and his fair town, warning them that they meant business by letting out a few loud gunshots into the night in the middle of the town square.

Marsh and Tad heard the gunfire and knew they had to defeat the cowboys once and for all.

Robin heard the gunfire and knew it was her time to face the town's enemies

Bernard and Lolly heard the gunfire and knew their friends would defend the town down to its last legs to drive the crooks out of town.

'Here you are Robin. '

Tad said walking up to her with his trusty old gun in hand

'Guard this with your life and show us how its done'

'With pleasure Tad,'

She replied as he handed it to her.

'I will take great care of this beautiful old gun of yours'

'Go Robin'

Bernard cheered from where he and Lolly stood outside of the Baron Bar

'Man,'

She thought

'If only the real Barney could see this,'

She breathed out slowly once again, this time for an entirely different reason.

'I guess, I'll have to tell him about it when I get home'

* * *

><p>Tad and Robin hid behind the old county jail barracks and waited for Marsh's signal or the cowboys gunfire, whatever came first from the other side of the town square.<p>

Robin hoped that Marsh's enemy signal was better than the one he had shown her the day before which consisted of him throwing his hat back and forth to Tad.

She had almost laughed at it until she realised that he was completely serious and it wouldn't be right if she did.

Bernard and Lolly watched on nervously from the front windows of the Baron Bar.

'I hope she doesn't get hurt'

Lolly said turning towards Bernard for comfort.

'Oh, come on now, Lolly,'

Bernard scoffed

'Robin's already shown us that she means business with that gun, even if she did get hurt, she's bound to just jump back up and do it all over again. So there's no real need to worry about it.'

'I guess '

'Besides'

Bernard grinned

'Its not like we've ever seen a girl defend this town ever, so let's enjoy it while it lasts'

Lolly shook her head.

'I knew you would say something like that'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the far side of the Baron Bar in the town square, Marsh was keeping a lookout for the first signs of the troublemaking cowboys coming into his fair town.<p>

He didn't have to wait long, he had barely gotten to the designated lookout point before he heard the sounds of a horse whinnying; and a cowboy cracking his whip with enough force to shatter the eardrums of the strongest of men.

'Jeez,'

'They're loud enough anyway.'

Bernard said sticking his fingers in his ears.

As soon as he caught sight of the leader of the cowboy gang that was giving him trouble, Marsh jumped onto his horse and bolted towards the old county jail where Ted and Robin were hiding.

Tad signalled to the steward taking care of the cowboy horses to bring them forward

'I think they're coming, Tad, what do we do now?'

Robin asked

'Just wait'

Tad replied,

as they saw Marsh ride up, jump off his horse, grab his gun out of its holster, and hide in the next corner over from them.

'you'll find out soon enough'

'Hey Marsh,'

The head cowboy called over to them in a menacing tone as his gang arrived in town.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are'

Marsh didn't dignify that with a response

'Do they think we're stupid Tad?'

Robin said before Tad could stop to shut her up.

'No they just want to antagonise us to giving our position away'

Tad whispered back before Marsh shut them both up with an angry look.

'Well two can play at that game, '

Marsh snorted.

'Get ready Robin,'

Tad said as Marsh signalled to them.

'I'm as ready, as I'll ever been Tad'

Robin smiled as she took the safety lock off her gun and looked over the top of the old county jail barracks to spy on the cowboys.

Before she could get a good look at their position, a hail of gunfire suddenly came their way.

'Robin duck'

Tad called to her as they fired the first round of ammo back at the cowboys.

Robin ducked for cover then grabbed her gun once again and proceeded to obliterate the opposition soundly. Every time they heard a gun shot or a whip crack, they aimed and fired ammo right back at them. After a few blurry minutes of gunfire battle, the only one left with ammo was her and the only opposing cowboy left was a cowgirl that looked just like Abby.

* * *

><p>'Give it your best shot Robin'<p>

Tad said, as he helped her onto his horse for the final cowboy battle.

'Show them whose boss'

'Thanks Tad'

Robin said as she breathed out and gathered her thoughts up one final time.

'Look out lady, here I come'

Before the other girl could say or do anything at all, Robin had aimed her gun and shot her fair and square in the left shoulder blade causing her to lose her balance and fall off her horse.

'Damn cowgirls'

Abby-bot grumbled as she got up and walked away.

The opposing cowboys couldn't believe it, they had actually been defeated by a girl and they didn't like it one bit.

Marsh and Tad were relieved with Robin's help , somehow they had finally defeated the bad guys once and for all.

Lolly and Bernard ran outside the Baron Bar clapping and cheering, thrilled at what their new friend had done to defend their small country town,

But before Robin could jump off the horse and celebrate their victory with Marsh, Tad, Lolly and Bernard, a gunshot went off behind her, hitting the horse in the rear.

The horse reacted badly and tried to knock Robin off its back any way it knew how.

'Easy boy, easy'

Robin said trying to grasp the horse's reins and settle it down.

'Help, anybody, let me off this horse before it bolts!'

She shrieked as the horse started whinnying and jumping up and down in a panic.

'Hang on Robin, '

Marsh called trying to grab hold of the horse's front lead and calm the horse down; as Tad and Bernard ran to either side of Robin to help keep the horse steady and help her down.

But they were too late, as soon as her friends started for her, the horse jumped into the air again, knocking Robin off her perch, throwing her onto the ground unconscious before it bolted away.


	8. Home Sweet New York Home Again

**A/N Hi readers especially those of you who couldn't wait, here is chapter 8 for your enjoyment. This chapter is pretty dialogue heavy as it was the best way to convey the characters feelings in this chapter. In case you are confused by the timeline, in Barney's world it is the same day of the almost wedding.**

Chapter Eight - Home Sweet New York Home Again

_Later that night _

'No, No, Robin don't leave me, Robin, don't die, don't die , I don't want you to die'

Barney shrieked waking himself up from his nightmares for the third time that night , wiping tears away.

A moment later, Lily came up to the couch where he was sleeping and gently touched him on the arm.

'Its alright sweetie,'

She said, giving Barney a pat on the shoulder and a tissue to help wipe his tears away.

'Robin's still alive, see'

As she pointed him towards a sleeping Robin in the bed beside him.

Barney smiled, visibly relieved at knowing his girl was alright

'Thanks Lily'

'Anytime Barney'

Barney got off the couch and grabbed hold of Robin's hand, just as Ted and Marshall returned from the hospital cafeteria.

'Hey Barney'

Marshall said

'Here's a Red Bull, they didn't have scotch, and I didn't think the nurses would appreciate it if I brought some in for you from MacLaren's Bar either.'

'That's alright, Marshall, '

Barney replied putting it on the nightstand beside him.

'I can always get scotch when Robin gets out of here'

As if Robin could sense her own name being spoken; an awesome thing happened.

'Bernard, Lolly, is that you? The blasted horse knocked me off and I lost my bearings again?'

Robin asked softly, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask on her face.

Lily squealed, and Barney looked confused and delighted at the same time.

'No, Robin, its me Barney, your fiancée, remember?'

Robin stared at him a moment till she got her bearings once again.

'Oh, Barney,'

She grinned slowly.

'Is that really you?'

'Yes, Robin, it's really me'

Robin smiled

'Where am I Barney?,'

She asked

'The last thing I remember is Ted walking me down the aisle and now I'm here, wherever here is'

'You're in a hospital room because you were drugged with Rohypnol, sweetie'

Lily said, as she walked to the other side of Robin's hospital bed with Ted and Marshall not far behind.

'Why?'

'Someone didn't want you and Barney to get married today'

'I knew it,'

Robin said, unnerved

'I knew something was going to happen as soon as I walked into the church this morning'

Everyone just stared at her.

'Its true,'

Ted said after a moment's silence

'She was terrified'

'Who didn't want us to get married today?'

'It was Abby, would you believe,'

Marshall said,

'I never want to see that banged chick ever again'

Barney growled. his nostrils flaring up in anger at the sound of her name.

'She made me think that I would lose you and that was the worse feeling in the world'

Robin frowned

'Aw Barney, I would never leave you, you're the most awesome fiancée in the whole world'

Suddenly she gasped, which in turn made her have a coughing fit.

'Easy Scherbatsky, Take it easy,'

Barney said squeezing her hand, while Marshall ran out of the room to search for a doctor or nurse.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Marshall came back with the doctor<p>

'You're doing fine, Miss Scherbatsky,'

The doctor said, checking her progress

'The treatment for your drug overdose is going well, it is almost out of your stomach and intestinal tract and tomorrow the doctors will start you on the drug detoxification to make sure that the drug will be out of your system once and for all. But in the meantime take it easy and no sudden movements if you can help it.'

'Yes ma'am,'

Robin said

'You had us worried there for a minute, Robin'

Lily said, once the doctor had gone, and Robin had settled down a little.

'What were you trying to tell us?'

'Oh Lily, I dreamt that I was in the Wild West, and got into a shootout with Ted and Marshall against some bad guys, and the last cowboy I had to defend our team against looked just like Abby.'

The others couldn't believe it

'Well that's a coincidence if even I heard one'

Marshall said.

'Sorry I bailed out of this fight on you Tad and Marsh, I kind of fell off a horse before I could celebrate!'

'That's ok, I guess'

Ted said, confused at the change of his name.

'Tad and Marsh'

Barney exclaimed with a shake of his head.

'Jeez, that drug must have taken it completely out of you, if they were called that.'

'Yeah it did Barney , you and Lily were called Lolly and Bernard would you believe, and no Bernard I don't think Lolly would let you anywhere near my pants'

'Bernard, who in their right mind would call their kid that?'

'Some wild west dream I suppose'

Robin laughed.

The conversation continued merrily until the night nurse came in and noticed Robin's eyes starting to droop.

'I'm sorry Ladies and Gentleman, visiting hours are over for today, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave now.'

'Yes ma'am'

Ted and Marshall said nodding towards the nurse.

'Wait'

Robin said, starting to cry.

'What is it sweetie'

Lily said,

'Don't leave me, I don't want to be left alone tonight, what if Abby tries to attack me again?'

'Don't worry Robin,'

Lily said

'Barney won't leave you behind, he already got permission from the doctors to stay with you tonight.'

As she pointed towards Barney smiling lovingly at her as he kissed her forehead once again.

'That's right Scherbatsky'

Barney said.

'I'm just sleeping on this couch, I'm not going to leave you for a single second until you get out of here'

'Thanks Barney, thanks Lily '

Robin said giving them a little smile before she closed her eyes.

'That's why I love you guys.'


	9. Cowboys and Red Boots

**A/N Hi readers, sorry for the long wait. Here is the second last chapter of Robin's wild west adventure story. ** **Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine - Cowboys and Red Boots,<p>

The Wedding at Last. Part One.

_One month later_

Robin breathed slowly to stop herself from freaking out.

Today was the day when she would finally become Barney Stinson's wife.

Over the last four weeks since Abby had thrown that drug riddled needle at her, things had been as dramatic as they come.

Barney had been a sweetheart ever since, he never left her side that week she was in hospital, even though it couldn't have been easy with the amount of times he had woken up to Robin screaming like she was on fire, and raced to comfort her once again.

The first night she was in hospital had been a restless night for both of them, Robin could barely sleep for having nightmares and Barney was the same way. But they had both persevered through the pain and suffering the drug detox caused and now one month later they would finally become man and wife.

Someone softly knocked on the door.

'Come in' she called

The door opened and Ted came in.

'Are you ready, Robin?'

He asked as he came up to her and held onto her arms to stop her from shaking.

'Ready as I'll ever be Ted,'

She said,

As she took another deep breath and looked up at him.

The very sight of Ted with a red shirt, black cowboy hat, black pants and his old reliable red cowboy boots on was enough to stop her from being anymore nervous than she already was.

'Dear lord, '

She spluttered in disbelief,

'What has Barney gotten up to now?'

'Well,' Ted explained

'He thought that since you had a Wild West dream on the night you guys were supposed to be married, Barney thought he would bring a little Wild West into the wedding proceedings too!'

Robin just smiled as she gave Ted a hug

'Typical Barney'

She said

'He's always full of surprises!'

'I suppose since you're all dressed up to go to a barn dance, Barney is dressed that way too?'

Ted smiled but didn't give anything away.

'Wait and see'

He said, chuckling to himself.

'It's time to go Robin,'

Lily called as she stuck her head through the open doorway

'Are you red- Ted what are you wearing'

She squawked, as she saw Ted standing there wearing his unwearable red cowboy boots.

'Is this what you three guys were doing, when you wouldn't let me in Barney's room an hour ago?'

Ted shrugged

'Surprise'

He said, holding his arms up in surrender.

As Lily muttered that she was going to give Barney a piece of her mind.

'Can you believe this Lily?'

Robin said, gesturing to Ted's attire.

'Who in their right mind would wear that to a wedding?'

'Not me, that's for darn sure'

Marshall said, coming into the room behind Lily, and shutting the door behind him.

He looked totally embarrassed to be wearing the dark blue and black cowboy attire he had on, especially as the shirt and cowboy boots looked two sizes too small for him.

'There was no way, Barney was going to make me wear sensible shoes to this wedding,'

Marshall grumbled.

'He only gave in, when I threatened to slap him'

'Once he gets something in his head, no one can talk him out of it'

Ted agreed.

'What are you doing here Marshall,'

Robin asked after Lily helped fix up his outfit for the fourth time that day.

'I thought I wasn't supposed to see you guys till the wedding'

'Oh, Barney just wanted me to let you know, that he hired extra security for the wedding, so that you won't be scared as you walk up the aisle'

'Thanks Marshall,'

'I think I'll be ok this time'

Robin said, as Marshall and Lily slipped out of the room and left Ted to walk her down the aisle.

'Come on Robin'

Ted said taking hold of her arm and helping her up out of her seat

'Let's take you up that aisle and get you and Barney wed'

Robin beamed.

'I can't wait'

She said.

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER

** A/N If you are interested, ideas for Barney's wedding attire would be appreciated.  
><strong>


	10. Here Comes the Bride

**a/n hi readers here's the last chapter of this story, thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. Hope you enjoyed reading it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Here Comes the Bride

The Wedding at Last Part Two.

Ted took hold of Robin's arm and gently walked her towards the church.

'Are you ready Robin?'

He asked her as Barney's dad Jerry stood by ready to let the bridal party in.

' I'm ready as I'll ever be Ted'

She said beaming from ear to ear

'Let's get you wed then'

Ted said to her smiling his biggest smile

'Here we go'

Robin breathed out as the doors were opened and the bridal music began.

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER

As soon as Barney saw his bride, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Robin looked positively awesome in her white gown and long veil that seemed to be behind her for miles. He couldn't believe that at last after the hurt and anguish of the last month that he would finally be marrying her. He couldn't wait to be Robin's husband as bizarre as that sounded just years before and he was sure she couldn't wait to be his wife either.

'I can't wait to see what she thinks of me when she sees what I'm wearing , ' Barney thought

Moments later Robin caught Barney's eye for the first time on this, their wedding day.

She almost gasped in shock and gave him the biggest smile she could muster without laughing. Mr. Barney Stinson himself was finally owning up to his Canadian heritage and could now be her idiot anytime he wanted to be. He looked awesome in his Canadian Mountie's uniform, red jacket, boots and all.

Barney smiled delighted right back at her, he knew she would love it.

/-/OW I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER

At long last Ted and Robin reached the end of the aisle without falling tripping or any kind of nasty accident at all. Ted kissed her on the cheek as Barney took hold of her right hand and led her up to the altar.

At the end of the night once everyone had gone home from the reception and the crazy country dance after party at McLaren's Bar Barney had organised, and it was just the two of them .

Robin took hold of her new husband's hand and said

'You're an idiot Barney'

'I love you too Robin.'

Barney replied, as he kissed her forehead.

'I love you too'


End file.
